


Almost Forgotten

by ruthiesconnells



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiesconnells/pseuds/ruthiesconnells
Summary: The curse from Storybrooke has finally been broken and everyone finally remembers who they are, found who they have known from even before Regina cast her curse. But there is someone that Henry didn't believe was real even if though she was mentioned in the story book several times.





	1. A Forgotten Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is very first ever published work. I really hope you all like it and that I can continue with it. :)

A young-looking girl pedaled a bike down the street on her way from grocery shopping, her basket stuffed with a few bags of necessary items. As she looked straight ahead she saw something strange coming towards her, a rainbow of light with an orange tinge to it. She stopped pedaling to stare at it, unafraid and curious. There were people that the strange tinged rainbow had already passed through and she noticed they were acting strangely, looking around at everything as if for the first time and running up and hugging random people like they hadn’t seen them in a long time. The light finally reached and went through her too, and with it came a flash of memories that she couldn’t believe she had forgotten.

Her name was Nina. And she was not an orphan like she thought she was. She had a life, but more importantly she had someone who cared about her. And Nina knew that she had to find the one person that would take care of and protect her. Nina needed to find her and she knew the perfect place to start: the hospital.

Nina glanced down at the groceries in her basket, they seemed so unimportant now, and turned her bike in the opposite direction and started pedaling again; much faster this time. She speed past houses and stores a new dawn of realization on her: she knew who she was and she was beginning believe that the people passed felt the same way about themselves.

The hospital finally came into view; she put her bike next to the rack not bothering to lock it and ran inside. She ran to where she knew in her heart she needed to be. The door to a room filled with many hospital beds opened before her and she slowly walked inside.

She saw a group of people surrounding a bed and she wondered if she should be there too. Nina walked closer to the bed that many people surrounded and stopped a short distance away, in the background. She looked around at all the people that were surrounding the bed noticing that everyone was looking around them like they had also seen everything for the first time.

There was a woman with short black hair that was separating herself from the group, still looking at the bed behind her, and before Nina could move out of the way they crashed into each other. The collision sent Nina to the floor where she landed in a sitting position. The commotion attracted everyone’s attention around the bed and Nina hurried to get herself up off the floor.  
“I’m so so sorry I’m looking for some…” The words faded from her lips as she saw the person that she had crashed into.

The woman composed herself and looked at Nina for the first time. “…Nina…?”

Nina stared at the woman that she had just collided with unable to breathe. “Regina..?...Regina!” Nina threw her arms around her to everyone’s shock and amazement.

Regina put her arms around Nina and smoothed the back of her hair. “I’d never thought I see you again. Nina I’m so sorry.”

“What’s going on?” A new voice came closer to them and Nina got out of Regina’s hug to see that it was a young boy. “Do you know each other?”

The question had caused a commotion around them as people slowly started turning in their direction and saw Nina for what she believed was the first time.

Nina knew she still hadn’t answered the question then and she nodded her head slowly at first then more certain. “Yes.”

Another woman came over towards them from the right side of the bed and looked at both of them with what seemed like shock and confusion. Nina stared at this young boy and saw that he was wearing a hospital gown. Had he been the one who was in the bed just a few seconds ago? The one Regina had been looking at before they had crashed into each other.

Regina took Nina’s hand quickly then and led her towards the door that Nina had just come in from seconds ago. Nina didn’t know what to do so she let Regina lead her away from the group that continued to stare after them but not before she heard the whispers and questions from everyone that was gathered around the hospital bed. Who is she?  
Nina didn’t say anything as Regina led her to a black Mercedes parked outside of the hospital. Nina even let Regina help her into the car, close the door, get in on the driver’s side and drove away, she looked out the side mirror as the hospital disappeared into the distance.

“Henry who was that girl? And why did she look happy to see Regina of all people? ” Emma asked as he and Henry still stared into the same hallway that Regina and that girl had just disappeared.

“I’m not entirely sure…” Said Henry in a dazed voice. Then he seemed to snap out of it and rushed towards the book that was still lying on the bed and begin flipping through pages as if looking for something.”

“It seemed like Regina knew her.” Said David. “And she knew Regina.”

“I found her!” Said Henry in an excited tone running from the bed the book in his hands to show Emma.

“Who is she?” Emma asked.

“Did you guys see the way she looked at Regina in the very beginning?” A voice spoke up from the excitement. “She looked like she hadn’t seen Regina in years.” It was Mary Margret.

“But why?” Asked Emma.

“Because she’s the Evil Queen’s best friend.” Henry jumped into the conversation tired of not being given a chance to talk.

Everyone turned to stare at him, not believing. Henry handed the book the Emma who looked at the page that Henry was pointing to. She went to sit down on the bed to read over the page.

“Her name’s Nina.” Henry continued.

“Henry’s right.” Said Emma staring at the page but not believing it then continuing to flip to the pages after.

“But that’s not possible.” Said David. “She didn’t have any friends then. And apparently nothing’s changed since then.” He added as he looked around at everyone who was still there.

“Apparently not.” Said Mary Margret as she stared at the place where Nina had been standing just a few moments before.

“That’s not true.” Said Henry looking from the book and to Emma, David, and Mary Margret. “She had one. And her name was Nina. Is Nina.”

“Why haven’t we heard about her before?” said Emma. “I mean after all this time and I’ve never heard of her.”

Henry looked at the book for a long minute before answering again. “I-I didn’t believe she was real. I mean yes the book mentioned her a lot but I didn’t think there was actually someone like her.

“Why not?” asked Mary Margret. “I mean everyone from that story book is real. So why didn’t you think she could be?”

“Have you actually read this part of the story?” asked Emma. “I mean really paid attention to it?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Asked David as he took a step to where Emma was standing holding the book skimming the pages.”

“Her past…it-it’s horrible.” Said Emma looking up with sadness and anger mixed in her features. “Nina’s past is from what I understand is horrible. She was born into a family who she didn’t believe loved her. Before she met Regina she hated her own life so much that she thought of ending it.”

“Regina…changed her life?” asked Mary Margret with a dazed expression of on her face. “How?”

“She gave Nina everything that she didn’t have, some of it without even realizing it.” Said Emma. “The thing that was most important to Nina that Regina gave her was…love. Someone who cared about her.”

“What do you mean born into a family?” David asked looking at Emma as she flipped through the pages

“She’s not royalty.” Said Henry still trying to understand. “She wasn’t born into royalty. She was…”

“Just a normal girl.” Finished Mary Margret “She was a peasant girl?”

Emma nodded. “She was. Until the day she met Regina she was a peasant girl trying to get by.”

* * *

 

On almost the edge sat a small cottage that didn’t look like it could belong to all the people who lived inside; a husband, wife and their 8 children lived there. Nina had to survive everyday with five brothers and two sisters, Nina was the youngest and because of that she felt invisible in the family of many. Nina longed for the day when she would get her own room but that wasn’t about to be any time soon as she looked around at her family.

They weren’t rich but they weren’t poor either. The odd little jobs that her mother and father had here and there keep them supplied with enough money to live. Nina often spent a lot of time by herself and she liked it that way, after being crammed in a house with nine other people often forced her to escape most often when the sun set. Nina liked to sit on the small hill a short distance from her house and gaze into the distance, mostly at the large castle that was there.

“Nina?” Someone called from the direction of the house. “Nina? Where are you?” It was Marybeth Nina realized, her oldest sister the one who felt like she was the boss of everyone else.

Tonight Nina didn’t care; Marybeth could punish her all she wanted Nina just wanted to be out of that house for a little while longer. Nina continued to stare ahead ignoring Marybeth’s calls until footsteps that padded on the grass told her that Marybeth was walking in her direction. Usually Nina would either run away to hide or go towards who ever called her. She continued to sit on the cool grass doing neither.

“Hey, I called you. Like a hundred times.”Said Marybeth as she came to stand beside Nina. “Didn’t you hear me?” She didn’t sound mad. She sounded a tiny bit worried.

Nina continued to stare ahead. “Yeah. I just wanted to stay out here a little longer.” She sounded so tired like she wasn’t even going to argue.

Marybeth thought for a second before she sat down on the grass besides Nina and looked ahead. Nina wasn’t sure how to respond, usually Marybeth got mad at everyone who didn’t listen to her but instead she gazed quietly ahead.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Nina asked uneasily.

“You always come out here around this time.” Said Marybeth. “What do you look at?”

“The castle.”Said Nina. “It just looks so beautiful at night.”

Marybeth moved her gaze to the castle, she had been looking at the horizon. “It is beautiful.”

Nina and Marybeth continued to stare at the castle in a few more silent minutes. Nina seemed to be trying to decide if she should say something moving her gaze from her sister to the castle several times until she made up her mind and blurted out. “They are having some type of celebration this weekend and I know it seems impossible but I’ve been trying to think of a way to go.”

Marybeth tore her gaze away from the castle and gave her full attention to Nina. Nina watched as Marybeth studied her waiting for her to make some rude comment about telling her she would never be able to go or allowed in. Marybeth opened her mouth and Nina cringed at what she was about to say.

“We all have our dreams.” Said Marybeth. “If that’s yours then you should try to go for it.”

Nina almost fell over in the grass. Marybeth was being nice to her, but then again there weren’t six other people around for her to also get mad at. Maybe she wasn’t as bad as Nina had thought.

* * *

 

The black Mercedes Benz pulled into the driveway of the most beautiful and largest house that Nina had ever seen in this city. She followed Regina’s lead as she turned off the car and opened the door to slowly start walking up the walkway to the front door.

“I don’t understand…” Said Nina slowly. “You live here now?”

Regina smiled slowly at Nina. “Remember when I went to talk to you that I was going to try to send us to another time.”

Nina nodded. “Of course.”

“It was because of a curse…” Regina started.

The one you told me about…?” Nina asked innocently. “But I thought that you just sent the people here who you wanted to get back at...” Realization suddenly dawned on Nina. “You wanted me to come with you?”

Nina looked at Regina who was looking at her sadly. “You don’t have to apologize.” Said Nina quickly.

“You were my only friend.” Said Regina. “And still are.”

Nina gave her a small smile. “I know. I remember everything.”

* * *

 

“I want to meet her.” Mary Margret spoke up from the commotion of the hospital room where everyone was talking about what to do.  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at her surprised. David walked toward her. “Nothing that you say is going to stop me, David. I want to meet her.”  
“But why?” Emma and David asked at the same time.

“I do too.” Said Henry speaking from beside the bed. Mary Margret smiled at him from across the room, pleased to have someone who thought what she was thinking.

“I kind of do too.” Said Emma. “I just…” Emma fumbled for the right words to finish.

“Feel sorry for her?” asked Mary Margret.

“Well…yeah.” Said Emma sadly. “If she thought that her life was bad enough to end and Regina brought her back from that then I don’t know I guess I really want to know what Regina did for her to make her change her mind.”

“Yeah I wonder what was so special about her.” Said Mary Margret. “That Regina made it her job to take care of her. What did she do to win Regina’s heart over?”


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few chapters saved just for posting. I'll be posting a few more until I catch up to where I'm writing. :)

Nina followed Regina up the walkway to the front door, feeling for the first time in twenty eight years like she was home, a place where she mattered. She had spent the last years living alone barely making enough money from the job she had to buy necessary items. She looked around the entryway when Regina held open the door for her and couldn’t believe it. It was beautiful and so nicely organized. She saw stairs in the back that lead to a new section of the house that she knew was as breathtaking as the first floor.  
“It’s so beautiful.” Nina breathed as she took slow steps looking around at everything. “It’s so amazing.”

“You can live with me. If you like.” Said Regina looking at Nina’s face and seeing something that she hadn’t expected, sadness.

“Oh, Regina I’d love to.” Said Nina as she gave a small jump of happiness. “…Can I look around…by myself if you don’t mind?”

Regina gave her a gesture that Nina had to know as “Be my guest”. Nina thanked her and was just about to start walking to the direction of the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. Nina stopped mid-step and look at Regina “Who is that?”

“I have an idea.” Regina replied and Nina recognized the old Regina that she had known so long ago coming through and she gave a faint smile as she looked away as Regina went to go open the door.

Nina couldn’t have been more wrong. There was a group of people that she felt like she was seeing for the first time since the curse broke and they were shouting angry comments. Nina ran to the door but Regina wouldn’t let her go any further. Nina listened as the angry crowd shouted different comments but the ones that made her blood run cold was “I think we should kill her.” And “Kill the Queen.”

Nina watched in horror unable to do anything as Regina stood in the doorway. She did not wait to meet Regina again twenty eight years just to watch this angry crowd kill her in front of her house.

“You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears here she is…” Regina threw her hands out palms facing forward and the crowd screamed at ducked out of the way.

“The magic…” Whispered Nina. “Where’s the magic…?”

“She’s powerless!” Someone in the crowd shouted. “She doesn’t have magic.”

Nina cried out as the group of people one by one realized that Regina had no magic in this town and crowded around the front door to pull her outside. Nina rushed outside after them pushing her way through until she was at Regina’s side again.

“No! Stop it! Please!” Nina cried as tears threatened to spill. “Stop! Please!” Nina pushed and shoved people out of the way in attempt not to be pushed to the back of the crowd. But no one seemed to notice her cries and pleas.

“Stop!” It was a new voice this time and Nina saw as someone else pushed to the center of the crowd. It was the woman with long wavy blonde hair that Nina had seen in the hospital.

“This isn’t going to solve anything!” She yelled at the crowd who still seemed unwilling to believe her.

Nina’s gaze moved as she realized there were other people who joined her, all the same from the hospital. Even the young boy was there and Nina felt grateful and confused at the same time.

“For us it will.” Someone in crowd shouted and a few others added in agreement.

“But for her it won’t.” Nina realized that the woman with long wavy blonde hair was gesturing in her direction.

It took Nina a few seconds that now everyone who had not even acknowledged her a few seconds ago were staring at her now.

“Please don’t do this.” Nina pleaded again.

“You all have someone that you just found today after twenty eight years.” The woman with long wavy blonde hair continued. “Her too. She deserves her happiness after finding someone that she lost for so long.”

“Please…”Nina said so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

The crowd seemed to slowly give up although most of them didn’t look happy about it as the slowly dispersed away from Regina’s front yard. Nina pushed through the crowd going the opposite direction until she reached Regina to hug her.

“Thank you.” Nina said the woman with the long wavy blonde hair.

The woman with the long wavy blonde hair smiled at Nina and she slowly smiled back. Nina moved to study the four people that stood in front of her; a man, another woman with short black hair, and a young boy, giving each of them a smile in return. The young boy stepped to the front. Nina moved positions to see him a little better while still standing besides Regina.

Henry smiled at her. “I’m Henry.”

“…And I’m Mary Margret.” Said the woman with the pixie black hair stepping forward to stand next to Henry. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

Nina smiled and gave a small bow of her head while Mary Margret continued. “That’s Emma” She said gesturing to the woman with the wavy long blonde hair. “And David.”

“I’m Nina.” She replied. “Thank you…for…you know…”

Emma smiled in reply and looked at Nina for the first time. She looked young with short black hair in layers that barely touched her shoulders and a forehead of thick bangs that still looked windblown. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Nina tried to be as good as possible after her talk with Marybeth the night before. She did her chores and then some, trying to get in good terms with everyone. If she was going to go to the celebration she need to be able to fit in which meant that she needed a semi-formal dress at least. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to afford one so she would have to make it but she would still have to buy the material.

Every morning she woke up early before everyone else and did some of her chores so that during the day she could lend her help to other families that needed it and get paid for it. More than once she got asked what she was saving her money for. Nina always said she wanted to make her own dress, it seemed to strike a soft spot in a lot of people; the youngest daughter doing work so that she could afford material for her dress, she got a little extra every once in a while.

“What are you saving you money for Nina?” Asked Grace the second older sister. “Something special?”

“I want to make my own dress.”Said Nina.

“Why?” Asked Grace. “You’ll never be able to use it?”

Nina was in no mood to argue. “Just because okay. I need a hobby and that sounded like a good one.”

“Do you have enough yet?” Grace asked.

Nina thought back to the secret hiding place that she had made in their bedroom. “Almost. I’m so close though.”

“I’ll make you a deal.” Said Grace. “Do my morning chores for me and I’ll give you what you need so you can buy your material.”

“Really?” Asked Nina. “Okay. I’ll do them tomorrow morning.”

“Deal.” Said Grace.

Nina collapsed on a chair, exhausted after a day full of her family’s chores and helped other families with their own chores. She was almost there, she just needed to do some extra chores tomorrow and that material would be hers. Nina sat up suddenly, maybe resting wasn’t such a good idea her mind was thinking about too much.  
“I’m going to go for a walk.” Said Nina as she headed to the door. “Alone.”

* * *

 

Nina stared at Henry for a moment before saying. “I-I’ve seen you before. At school.”

Henry gazed at Nina not needing to place her face from the many times that he had seen her, sitting alone almost everywhere. She had looked so sad every time that Henry had seen her and he had never seen her with friends.

Henry immediately felt guilty for not trying to become her friend even though he had thought about it several times but something always held him back that he couldn’t explain. “Yeah. I-I’m sorry for not talking to you.”

Nina shook her head in response. “Don’t feel bad. It’s okay. Really.” And she smiled in response to him.

Henry smiled at her gland to be giving a second chance after miserably failing the first one. Nina looked towards Regina’s house longingly, she was probably exhausted.

“We should get going.” Said Emma also noticing Nina’s longing glance towards the house. David and Mary Margret made to follow Emma as she started to turn away but Henry didn’t move.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Henry asked meeting Nina’s gaze with his. And after a second Nina nodded. “I’d like that.”

Nina watched Emma, Mary Margret, David, And Henry walk towards an old fashion yellow bug, pile in, and drive away, Henry looking out the back window.

Nina turned to face Regina then who was also looking at the bug as it disappeared up the road. Regina lead them to the front door and when she opened it Nina felt like she was home all over again. This time Nina really got to appreciate the beauty of the house.

“Why don’t you go look upstairs.” Said Regina “I’ll be up in a minute.”

Nina ran upstairs leaving Regina smiling at the space where she had been a few seconds later. When Nina reached the top she leaned over the railing. “Why isn’t there any magic here, Regina?” Nina asked.

“Magic is different in this world. It doesn’t exist here like it did back home.” Regina replied.

“There has to be a way to get it back though.” Said Nina. “A world without magic is so…boring.” Nina wrinkled her nose at the end.

“There is. We just have to find a way to bring it here.” Said Regina.

Nina smiled. “I missed talking to you.”

Regina gave a small smile in return even when Nina turned and finished walking to the second floor.

Even though Nina didn’t say it they both knew what she meant. Nina missed Regina showing her all of the amazing things she did to entertain Nina. Nina missed learning new ways controlling it and feeling accomplished when she was finally able to do it the same way Regina did.

Nina walked down the hallway but stopped at a room with the door half open. Something compelled her to push the door open the rest of the way. Nina was looking at a room that looked like it belonged to a boy. Blue bed spread and pillow case, action figures on the window sill and various superhero posters hung on the walls. Nina thought of Henry, he was the only boy that Nina had seen here and wondered if this was his room. Nina quickly closed the door to where she had found it not knowing when Regina would join her.  
Nina turned when she heard someone walking up the stair in heels. It was Regina and Nina smiled when she saw what Regina was handing her; fresh red apple. Nina use to have one every day fresh from Regina’s apple tree. Which could only mean one thing, the apple tree was in Regina’s front yard somewhere. Nina reached out to grab it.

“I’ve missed this so much.” Said Nina. “Is your apple tree here?”

“It’s in the front yard.” Said Regina. “Go take a look.”

Nina smiled thanked her and ran downstairs towards the front door letting it close behind her. There was a tall green hedge to the side and when Nina walked on the path around it she smiled. The apple tree was in the middle of the yard, and it looked the same. There was a bench under it and Nina walked towards it to sit down.

Nina sat down and took a bite of the apple. It tasted the same as it had so many years ago, juicy, sweet, and with a bit of tart. Movement out of the corner of her vision made Nina look up. It was Regina.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked pointing to the empty space next to Nina.

Nina moved over a bit as her way of agreeing. Regina sat down and Nina positioned herself so that her head was leaning against Regina’s shoulder.

“I remember the first time you did this.” Said Regina and Nina could hear a smile in her voice.

“When I went with you in your carriage and it got so late that I feel asleep.” Nina finished. “I thought that you would be mad at me because I was most likely drooling on your fancy expensive clothes.”

Regina laughed lightly. “Of course not. It felt nice to have you with me during the journey. “

“I’m glad you let me go with you.” Said Nina. “I don’t need magic to see that.”

“Where have you been for all these years?” Regina asked and Nina thought that she sounded nervous.

“I lived by myself. I’m not old enough to live by myself but I’m old enough to know better not to get caught.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Said Regina as Nina sat up to face her. “You can live with me.”

Nina smiled after taking a bite of her apple trying to hide it behind her hand by placing it in front of her mouth. “I’d like that. A lot. I would love to have someone with me instead of being by myself all the time.”

“I use to see you around all the time.” Said Nina suddenly while bringing her hand back down. “Whenever I saw you I got this feeling that I couldn’t explain.”

“You remembered me?” Said Regina trying to help Nina say what she wasn’t sure of.

“I don’t know. Everyone was either afraid of you or didn’t like you but whenever I saw you I just…I don’t know. I tried to see you at least once a day and if felt weird if I didn’t.”

“The memory was still there…” Said Regina.

“Yeah I guess so. I felt so happy whenever I saw you. I think I was the only person in town who was.” Said Nina smiling. “I tried to get the courage to talk to you but I was too afraid.”

“I would have remembered you.” Said Regina.

“Oh, you remember when it would rainy or get really cold and your car windows never seemed to get foggy early in the morning?” Nina asked. “I did that. I would walk by your house early in the morning and wipe away the moisture. I had to be really quiet though so I wouldn’t wake you up.”

Regina smiled, surprised at Nina. “You did that? Every time?”

Nina nodded. “We all need something good to happen to us once a day. It was the least I could do.”

“Well. Thank you.” Said Regina. “It did make the mornings seem a little easier. I always assumed that never happened here.”

“You’re welcome.” Said Nina. “It does. But it was just like magic that it didn’t.”

Regina gave her a playful shove. Nina laughed and gave one back. It wasn’t long before they were shoving each other over the tip of the bench under the shade of the apple tree. To Nina it felt like nothing had changed. She had a home, someone who loved her, and she felt like she belonged. And to Regina her life felt complete again. She had someone who needed her there in her life, to protect her from everyone and sometimes even herself.

Nina stopped trying to catch her breath from laughing so much and looked at everything around her. The large front yard with an apple tree in the middle, the giant house that was more like a mansion behind them and Regina sitting right beside her, still smiling after their game. She had to keep telling herself that it was real.

Regina noticed her staring with something like amazement in her expression. “Are you okay?”

“It’s just-It’s just I have been living by myself in a somewhat abandoned house buying groceries from the little money that I had. And now…” Nina stopped at a loss for words and made a gesture to everything around her. “It’s like nothing has changed.”


	3. Like Me

Nina woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed at an idea that she suddenly had. She got dressed as quickly as she could, not even looking at the clothes that Regina had put at the foot of her bed the night before. She wanted to go to Granny’s Diner and bring Regina back breakfast. She knew Regina probably knew how to cook but Nina wanted to do something nice anyway.

Nina slowly opened the door to the room praying that it wouldn’t creak, she grabbed her shoes deciding that she would make less noise if she put them on outside. Nina ran down the hallway, stairs, and towards the front door as quickly as she could. She cast one quick glance over her shoulder before she opened the front door and slipped outside, closing it as quietly as she could behind her. 

Nina glanced around the porch and was surprised when she saw that her bike was there leaning against the house. Regina must have gone back to get it for her before the day ended yesterday. It wasn’t until Nina mounted the bike that she realized that she was wearing a dress just below the knees. This would be a bit difficult but she wasn’t about to go back to change. Nina cast one quick glance at the house before she pedaled away. 

The early morning breeze felt nice as it whipped through her hair and cooled her skin. There weren’t many people up this early in the morning which made riding her bike much easier; she was able to glide down the sidewalk without having to worry about crashing into anyone. Nina pedaled in silence enjoying the view until she saw someone walking towards her in the opposite direction and she swerved to avoid colliding into them. She braked and stopped. 

“I am so sorry.” Said Nina as she dismounted the bike and it crashed to the floor. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Nina noticed it was Henry and Emma that she had almost run into and she silently cursed herself for not paying full attention to the sidewalk she was pedaling down. They both look surprised and happy to see her even if she almost had run them both over.

“No it’s okay. We’re fine. “Said Emma at the same time Henry asked “What are you doing out so early.”

“I’m trying to make a quick breakfast run before Regina knows I’m gone.” Nina replied as she knelt down to pick up her bike and mount it again.

“What are you wearing?” Emma asked trying to keep the humour out of her tone. “Did you raid Regina’s closet before you left?”

Nina looked down at what she was wearing. “I kind of don’t have anything else to wear.” Said Nina. “We’re going shopping later.” 

“Shopping?” Asked Emma with a smile of humour. “With Regina?” 

“Yeah.” Said Nina confused. “I really have to go though.” Nina put her other foot on the other peddle and started to bike in the same direction. “I’ll see you later.”

Nina started pedaling faster watching in fear as the sun slowly started rising. She had to get back home before Regina realized that she wasn’t there. Nina wanted it to be a surprise. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Granny’s Diner down the street. She put her bike on the rack not bothering to lock it there somehow and ran inside. A young looking girl whose favourite colour was probably red was standing by the counter when she got inside. “In a hurry?” She asked curiously. 

Nina nodded surprised but not really, she had practically run into the Diner. Nina ordered two orders of pancakes and sat on a nearby stool to wait for them. 

“I’ve don’t remember seeing you here before.” Nina looked up to see a grandmother type woman smiling at her from the other side of the counter. 

Nina smiled. “Hi.” She said shyly. 

“Everyone calls me Granny.” She said “What should I call you?” 

“I’m Nina.” She replied. 

“It’s nice to meet you Nina.” Said Granny at the same time Ruby came over with two take out containers in a tied plastic bag. 

“Two orders.” Said Ruby smiling at her as she handed Nina the bag. 

Nina took the bag and was about to run back out the door before giving a small curtsey and then stopping herself and just waved at both of them. “It’s a habit. Sorry.” She said as she smiled apologetically while they looked at her confused then waved good bye in return.

She was relieved to see that it was still leaning against the rack but at the same time knew it would still be there waiting for her, she placed the bag in the basket and mounted it going even faster than the first time. She flew down the streets the wind whipping her bangs in every direction making it easier for her to see. 

There were a few more people out now, getting ready for the day. Nina had to maneuver her way around them on the sidewalk but they didn’t seem to mind to move a little out of the way as she sped past. When Nina started to see Regina’s house come into view as she neared the end of the street and relaxed a little. She jumped off the bike and brought it as close to the front door as she could without making a sound, she leaned it against the wall and took the bag with the pancakes out of the basket. Nina looked out towards the road and saw that she was the only one that was around Regina’s house which meant that no one would say that they saw her leave early in the morning and sneak back in. 

Nina walked to the front door and opened it as quietly as possible hoping it wouldn’t make any noise and breathed a sigh of relief when it stayed quiet. She closed it behind her and made her way to the kitchen careful to step lightly. Regina wasn’t downstairs yet so Nina went to work opening up the bag and putting the food on the table hoping the smell would eventually wake up Regina so she didn’t need to. 

Nina had her head stuck in a cabinet just being nosy that she didn’t hear Regina walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” Regina’s voice asked suddenly, and Nina banged the top of head on top of the cabinet from being caught off guard. 

“Ouch.” Said Nina to herself as she got her face out of the cabinet to greet Regina. “Breakfast. I got both of us breakfast.” 

“For me?” Asked Regina with disbelief in her voice. “You bought breakfast for me?” 

Nina nodded. “Do you like it?” She asked unsure. “You’re not mad are you?” 

“Oh, Nina. How could I ever be mad at you?” Regina asked her. “You are the most selfless person I know. Even to someone like me.” 

Nina walked over to the table and opened one of the take out boxes.” I love pancakes so I’m guessing you do too.”

Regina gave Nina a smile that made Nina realize that she had guessed right. Nina smiled back following Regina to sit at the large kitchen table, and although there was plenty of space Nina picked the space right next to where Regina sat.

Nina looked over at Regina as she prepared to eat and saw that Regina was doing things exactly the same way that she was, Regina looked over at Nina too and realized the same thing seconds later. They ate in silence for a few seconds staring at the other in amazement as they did the exact same thing at the same time.

“I’m not copying you I swear.” said Nina.

“You use to when you were younger.”Said Regina a distant memory coming back.” Guess it stuck.”

“Oh yeah.” Said Nina remembering. “I didn’t really know anything about being royalty. I use to follow you and you never got mad.”

“It was kind of cute.”Said Regina. “How could I get mad.”

“How about now?” Asked Nina with a teasing tone. 

Regina laughed. “It’s still cute.”

Nina tore off a piece of pancake, tossed it high in the hair, and caught it in her mouth. “One of the few non royal things I taught myself.” Said Nina when Regina gave her a curious look. 

“What else did you learn?” Regina asked as she cut another piece of pancake while Nina threw another piece in the air and caught it again.

Nina thought for a moment. What had she learned to keep herself occupied when she lived alone. “I learned how to ride a bike. As I’m sure you already guessed. And skateboard. And inline rollerblade.” Said Nina. “I had to learn how to get around. I wasn’t about to walk everywhere, that’s so boring.” 

Regina got up to throw the empty take out cartons away and Nina followed, she was glad that she had been able to get up early and get breakfast for the both of them. “But you only have a bike.” Said Regina.

Nina gave a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah it’s kind of all I could afford in the end.” She replied. “It was my favourite.”

Nina sneaked a glance at Regina. “What are you thinking about? If you’re worrying about me, don’t.”

Regina moved her gaze to meet Nina’s and Nina gave a small smile at her which Regina returned after a while. “You haven’t changed at all.” Said Regina.

Nina really smiled now. Regina hadn’t realized how much she had missed Nina’s smile when she was having a bad day or just in general, most of the time Nina didn’t understand what Regina was going through but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t there for Regina so her sweet and innocent smile could everything right again in the world. 

“I ran into Emma and Henry thing morning.” Said Nina remembering. “And I mean literally. I hope they are okay.”

”You ran into Henry?” asked Regina her tone taking on something that it took Nina a while to understand: pain.

“Yeah.” Said Nina and quickly added. “He’s fine. He looked-he looked happy to see me. So did Emma, she looked surprised to see me actually.”

Nina couldn’t read the expression that was on Regina’s face but she didn’t push for what was wrong. Nina most of the time knew when not to bother Regina about something had happened, and she learned that Regina was ready she would tell Nina eventually.

Nina looked out the window from where she was standing; it was a beautiful day out. “Can we go for a walk this morning?” Nina asked suddenly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve gone for a walk with you.”

Regina finished throwing their breakfast takeout containers away before she answered. “I’d like that.”

Nina waited downstairs while Regina went upstairs to finish getting ready. Nina tried to sit until Regina came down stairs wearing something similar to what Nina was only she wore pants instead of a skirt and hat black high heeled shoes. Nina realized in that moment why Henry and Emma had stared at what she was wearing, they were almost identical. Regina opened and held the door open for Nina as they went outside. 

Regina and Nina walked side by side in the early morning cool weather. Nina was looking everywhere taking in the scenery when Regina decided to finally tell her what she had wanted to for a long time, before someone else did.

“Nina…” said Regina and Nina turned to face her as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. “There’s something I have to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago.”

It took one glance at Regina to know something was wrong. “What is it?” Nina asked curiously.

“Something that I should have told you a long time ago.” Said Regina trying to find the right words for what she wanted to stay.

“Just tell me.”Said Nina a pleading look in her eyes. “What do you want to tell me?”

Regina’s gaze traveled over Nina and stopped when something caught the sunlight and glinted when Nina moved towards her. Regina saw that it was a thin silver necklace and it was short enough that it was under the shirt that she had let Nina borrow. Regina slowly lifter her hand to move it from under the shirt and saw what was at the end of it. It was a charm and as it caught the light Regina realized it was three charms attached to the same ring: silver apple, crown and what Regina realized was a regal looking mirror. Regina smiled at the charms as they caught the light and seemed to wink at her.

“Where did you get these?” Regina asked as she let them fall back close to Nina’s throat. 

“Do you like them?” Asked Nina. “I bought them all at different times, from different stores and put them together.”

“Why these charms?” asked Regina afraid that Nina already knew what Regina was going to tell her.

“Honestly I don’t know.” Said Nina. “I just saw them and I had to have them but I don’t know why. It was like it was something I needed to do.”

“Nina I need to tell you something.” Said Regina smiling as she looked from the charms around Nina’s neck to meet her gaze.


	4. Never Leaving

Nina did her extra chores the next week and had just enough money to buy the material she wanted. The next morning Nina woke up before anyone else, got ready and ran the shop to finally go buy her material. She rushed home and didn’t bother to go inside so she set up all the supplies that she needed and started sewing in the early morning light as the sun started to rise.

She stayed outside the rest of the day hearing the occasional arguments that broke out between everyone inside not really caring. There were only two days left until the celebration and she wanted to finish on time so she worked well into the night only stopping to eat, sleep, and occasionally take a break so she wouldn’t mess up the pattern of the dress that she wanted.

The castle was lit up the night before the celebration and Nina allowed herself a break to just gaze at it in wonder. Just one more day and she would be in there maybe not as important and royal as everyone else but she didn’t care at least for one night she could feel like she belonged there. Even though no one came out to join her as the sun set over the mountain in the distance she could almost feel their stares through the windows of the house.

When the night of the celebration finally arrived Nina dressed as quickly as she could only stopping to look in a mirror for a minute deciding that she had made a good choice with the material. The dress that she had made was simple with a slight dip in the neckline, and lace that she had added at the end of the short sleeves and dress she looked like might belong.

Nina said goodbye and goodnight to everyone before she left. While she would be dancing and celebrating everyone would be getting ready for bed. She needed to find a ride because the castle was too far away to walk and she jumped into the back of a carriage carrying supplies that a horse trotted by the yard of the house and waiting, exited but nervous as what might happen when she got there. She had to wait for the right moment to lightly jump out when the castle came into view and she made her way inside the walls along with everyone else pretending that she belonged.

It was even more beautiful inside than outside with high ceilings and decorations strung up Nina suspected for this particular evening. The hall where they would be dining and dancing later was already full of guests. Nina stood in the back along with several other people who looked like they belonged more than she did and tried to see around them. There was a table right in the front and center and it was facing the rest of the tables. The was a an older man which Nina assumed was the King by the way he was elegantly dressed than anyone else, a young girl who could be his daughter but who really caught Nina’s attention was the woman sitting on the girl’s other side. Nina guessed that she was Queen but she didn’t seem to be enjoying herself as much as the older man and his daughter right next to her. She looked at the table, at the floor basically everywhere else instead of the people who were sitting right next to her smiling and happy.

The more Nina stared the more curious she became, there was something familiar about her expression that Nina couldn’t figure out. It wasn’t until the King introduced his daughter with a pleased expression on his face and they started preparing the floor for dancing that Nina knew what it was because she had experienced more than her fair share at home; it was a deep sadness.

Nina’s gaze followed her as she stood up and quickly left the table walking towards a door on one side of the hall and no one had seemed to notice. Nina’s heart ached for her when she didn’t even know her. How could anyone feel like that when they lived in a castle where the father and daughter obviously loved each other? Nina debated for a minute before separating herself from the large group of people that she had been trying to hide behind. She made her way across the hall until she reached the door where she had walked through; Nina took a quick shaking breath and opened the door to follow.

The door lead into what appeared to be some type of garden only there was one thing that appeared to be the center of it: an apple tree placed in the middle surrounded by a decorative small wall. Nina was about to walk towards it when she saw that someone was there facing away from the door and away from Nina. She had the most elegant dress that Nina had ever seen although it was darker than inside Nina could tell that it was red and had more volume than hers with complicated looking designs in the fabric.

Nina walked forward until she was standing beside her which made the Queen look up from the apple tree. “Why did you leave? I’m sure they’ll miss you.”

The Queen gave her a sad smile that just about broke Nina’s heart. “They won’t miss me, I’m sure of it.”

Nina knew it was a really lame thing to say but before she could stop herself she said. “I did.”

The Queen turned to really face Nina who was still standing beside her. Nina gave her a small scared smile, not sure how to fix what she had just said. Nina noticed that the Queen was studying her home maid dress that until this very moment she had felt very proud of before seeing the Queen’s elegant dress.

“You looked so sad in there.” Nina said slowly. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Nina met the Queen’s gaze and held it. “Are you okay?”

Nina thought that she should be uncomfortable that it was just the two of them and it looked like the Queen was studying her not sure what to think.

“I can go back inside if you want to leave you alone…”Nina made the motion to turn around. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“No wait.” Nina stopped instantly not thinking that she would respond at it startled her that it did. “How did you know?”

When Nina looked slightly confused the Queen asked again but differently. “How did you know how I felt?”

“I-I’ve felt the same way. I could see it in your expression.” Nina continued on as the Queen showed interest in what she had said. “I live with seven other brothers and sisters. I know what it’s like to be lonely even when you’re surrounded by other people.”

Nina continued to gaze at the Queen even has her gaze wondered away as she tried to figure out how to respond, and Nina felt that she stepped beyond some invisible boundary.

“I’m sorry if I bothered or offended you in any way.”Nina slowly backed up. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

“Wait. You don’t have to go.” said the Queen and Nina stopped unsure. “I’m Regina.”

Nina smiled slowly in return and took a few steps forward again. “I’m Nina.”

Nina smiled when she realized what the Queen’s name was, so similar to hers and yet they lived in different worlds. Regina sat down on the wall that surrounded the apple tree and made a motion for Nina to do the same so Nina went to go sit by her. That was when Nina realized how alone and quiet the small garden seemed.

“Why did you follow me?” Regina asked and Nina turned to gaze at her and saw only curiosity in her expression.

Now that Nina was closer to Regina than before she could see how beautiful Regina really was and not as old as Nina had first thought with her long black hair swept up in a fancy bun that was just loose enough that a few strands had escaped and cascaded down her back. It took Nina a while to remember that Regina had asked her a question and when she met Regina’s gaze again Nina saw that she had the prettiest shade of brown Nina had ever seen, not to dark but just light enough.

Nina forced herself to answer the question. “You looked so sad.” said Nina. “I just thought it was strange that the people around you were so happy and you weren’t.”  
The music had started, Nina could hear it through the door they had gone through and she tried to ignore it. Nina had come to this party mainly for the dancing but now that seemed unimportant now.

“I just don’t feel like I belong here.” said Regina sadly. “I know I should. But I feel like I’m trapped here.”

Nina didn’t know how to respond. She had felt the same way which was exactly why she wanted to escape that house if only for one night. The music seemed to get louder than and Nina cast a quick glance at the door wishing they would tone it down even just a little bit. Nina had an idea just then and even though she was afraid it wouldn’t seem appropriate for someone like her she asked anyway before she lost her nerve.

“Would you dance with me?” Nina asked quickly. “You should enjoy this night as much as I wanted to.”

Regina looked at Nina and saw that she was being sincere so she stood up and extended her hand to Nina. “Would you like to dance?”

Nina smiled and jumped off the wall taking Regina’s hand. She followed Regina through the garden and towards the door again. Regina pushed the door open and Nina followed her inside. The tables and chairs had been pushed to each side to make a dance floor in the middle of the hall. Nina followed Regina to the middle, still holding onto her hand so they wouldn’t get separated.

They danced all night long and Nina could see Regina’s sadness disappear and they kept in time with the music. The crowd seemed to separate and Nina realized that they were dancing in the middle, everyone watching with happiness and amazement. Nina didn’t care if most of the people dancing on the floor where in couples meaning that she and Regina were the only two females dancing together. This was her night to do whatever she wanted and it included dancing with Regina.

They took a break and Nina following Regina to what she realized was the table that was at the front where the King and his daughter had been sitting earlier in the night. Nina looked unsure at first but Regina pulled a chair closer to her and motioned for Nina to sit which she did. Nina collapsed tried onto the seat and looked out over the dance floor. Everyone was still dancing and Nina noticed that they weren’t dancing in couples so much anymore but with whoever was standing next to them.

Nina looked over at Regina to see if she was noticing the same thing and was shocked to see that Regina was looking at her instead. When Regina noticed that Nina had noticed her staring she smiled and Nina smiled in return.

“I wanted to thank you for tonight.” Regina said.

“You’re welcome.” Nina said simply. “I’m glad you are having a good time.”

“I don’t think that wouldn’t have happened without you.” said Regina and she smiled at Nina.

Nina was shocked for a moment before she smiled back. “I didn’t know how I was going to spend my night here.” said Nina as she looked around at the people dancing than back at Regina. “I’m glad I found a way. Now I get to go back home knowing that I helped someone.”

“What do you mean back home?” Regina asked worry laced with concern.

“I don’t live here.” said Nina. “I-I don’t belong here.”

There was a crack in Nina’s voice that she tried desperately to hide but ended up failing. Nina didn’t want to go back home, back to where she didn’t matter and where she got yelled at for every stupid thing she did wrong. Nina tried to look away as Regina moved from her seat to stand in front of her. After a while Nina knew that she couldn’t look away forever so she slowly turned to face Regina whipping the tears that had escaped. Regina had the kindest expression on her face since Nina had met her and she smiled, tears still threatening to escape her eyes.

“I want you to come back.” Said Regina as she wiped a stray tear that had escaped with her fingertips. “I want to see you again.”

Nina forced herself to meet Regina’s gaze, to see if she was telling the truth. When Nina met her gaze she saw nothing but sincerity. Regina really did want to see her again and Nina wanted to see her again. Nina gave a small smile and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

Nina and Regina walked down the sidewalk side by side, Regina deep in conversation as her gaze switched between Nina to the ground in the front of them and Nina’s gaze switched between looking ahead to see where she was walking and to look at Regina. Nina’s expression was mostly of sadness and the occasional confusion while Regina’s expression was mostly disappointment with the occasional worried glance in Nina’s direction.

Nina listened not interrupting, and not having the heart to. When Regina finished she stopped and Nina did as well.

“I’ve been lying to you.” Said Regina meeting Nina’s gaze. “And I shouldn’t have. I am so sorry Nina.”

Nina moved until she was standing directly in front of her, gazed at her for a second until she spoke for the first time since the start of Regina’s story. “You were always Regina with me.” Nina paused to give her a small smile. “And you always will be. You’ve always been there for me when no one else was.”

Nina closed the short distance between them to give Regina a hug. “I don’t care.”

Regina returned the hug and they stood like that for a long time, it was like nothing had changed. It was Nina who pulled away first, but not for a while. When she pulled away she looked up to meet Regina’s gaze and gave her a smile that was very much like the one Nina had given to her that night that that they first met. Nina could tell that Regina remembered it too.

“I really don’t care.” Said Nina again. “You were always there for me.”

“And I always will be.” Regina added. “Just as you were always there for me, even when I didn’t realize it.”

“When I see this book that Henry always carries with him?” Nina asked more curious than ever. A book that had everyone in this town in it. Even her. It sounded like the fairy tale books she loved to read but only better because this one had actually become real.

“Henry always has it with him.” Said Regina. “I’m sure he would be more than happy to show you.”


	5. Truth

“She was actually out by herself?” Mary Margret asked.

Henry and Emma had returned from their early morning walk and had told her and David about Nina almost crashing into them with her bike.

“I don’t think Regina knew she was out that early.” Said Emma. “She seemed kind of worried about it but not really.”

“Did you get a chance to talk to her?” Asked David.

“For a few minutes.” Said Emma.

“After she finished making fun of what Nina was wearing.” Henry cut in with a laugh in his voice.

“Why? What was she wearing?” Asked Mary Margret as she got up from the bar leaving a coffee cup behind.

“Picture Regina only like 10-15 years younger.” Said Emma also with a laugh in her voice.

“She was wearing Regina’s clothes?” Said Mary Margret a laugh starting to creep into her voice as well.

“She said she didn’t have anything else to wear.” Said Henry.

“I honestly don’t know how she isn’t related to Regina.” Said Emma. “She may not act like her but she looks exactly like her especially when she borrows her clothes.”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The all looked around at each other, confused as to who it would be. Mary Margret went to go open the door David a few inches behind her. They were all just as confused as before they even opened the door. It was Nina, and she was by herself.

Nina looked worried as she introduced herself. “Hi…Um is it okay if I come in?”

Mary Margret moved out of the way and made David do the same before she replied. “Sure. Come in.”

Nina slowly walked through the door and towards the center of the room aware that they were staring and wondering why she was there by herself. Nina turned to face all of them deciding to focus her gaze on Henry as she told them why she was there.

“I’m by myself because Regina needed to run an errand and she thought it would be best if I didn’t go with her.” Said Nina. “I asked if I could come here while I wait. Maybe look at your book that I’ve heard about?”

“Where did Regina go?” asked Emma at the same time Henry replied that he’d love to and ran to the other room to go get it from his backpack most likely.

Nina turned to face Emma. “I’m not entirely sure. I think I heard something about a pawn shop?”

“Well that can’t be good.” Said David.

Nina looked at him with full worry and asked. “What can’t be good? Where did she go?”

“Gold’s Pawn Shop.” Said David. “I can understand why Regina didn’t want you to go with her.”

Henry came back carrying a big old looking book that Nina figured was the story book that she had asked him to see. Nina went to join him as he sat on the small couch holding the large book with both hands in his lap.

“Should we go check on her?” asked Emma.

“Why didn’t Regina want me to go with her?” Asked Nina her voice getting more worried. “Should I have gone?”

“Mr. Gold isn’t…well he isn’t someone that all of us trust right now.” Said Mary Margret.

“Why not?” Asked Nina. Mary Margret wasn’t helping her in any way right now.

“You really don’t know? Do you?”Asked Emma looking at Nina with confusion and wonder.

“I lived the majority of my life in a castle. Away from everyone” Said Nina. “Many castles actually. Like two or three. Why is that so important?”

“You lived in castles all your life?” Asked Henry and Nina turned to face him.

“Most of my life.” Said Nina. “Yes. Where ever Regina went I went with her.”

“Everywhere?” Asked Mary Margret.

“Mostly.” Said Nina.

Mary Margret, David, and Emma all exchanged silent looks before they decided who would go check on Regina. In the end David decided that he would go alone.  
Henry and Nina settled into the couch as they opened the book to show the stores that he had become so familiar with. Nina seemed genuinely interested in every story that Henry showed her. Mary Margret and Emma sat close by watching them both especially Nina with interest.

* * *

 

Regina had been true to her word when she meant that Nina could visit her even after the celebration had ended. The first time that Nina had walked up to the large castle walls she wondered how she was going to get inside. Until she got to the entrance and saw that Regina seemed to be waiting for her.

“How did you know I was coming?” Nina asked “I don’t have any way to tell you.”

“I saw you.”Said Regina “From one of the towers and I kind of figured that you would come almost every day and early in the morning.”

Nina smiled at her new friend and followed her inside. Even though Nina had no idea where Regina was leading her Nina followed anyway, looking everywhere as she did in total amazement at what she was looking at. Regina lead Nina towards some heaving looking door that both of them pushed to make them open. The doors lead outside and in the distance of the greenest grass that Nina had ever seen was a funny looking house.

“What’s…?” Nina was about to ask before Regina interrupted her.

“A stable.” Regina replied to a confused looking Nina. “I thought that you might like to learn to ride. I could teach you and we could ride together?”

“I’d love to!” Said Nina as she followed Regina through the prettiest green grass that she had ever seen. “I’ll race you?”

Regina turned her gaze towards Nina accepting the challenge. Then they both took off. Since Regina was older and taller she could have easily beat Nina in a matter of seconds but she ran slowly on purpose until Nina caught up with her and they kept at pace with each other. Regina looked over at Nina and Nina after a second returned her gaze. Even though Nina was younger than her Regina noticed how young a pretty she looked. Nina’s medium length black hair whipped in the wind, her bangs flying from her forehead.  
They reached the stable at the same time and took a few seconds to catch their breath. Since Nina had actually run as fast as she could she was more exhausted then Regina.  
Regina took Nina’s hand after the pushed open the stable doors and were standing inside the cool building. Nina had seen horses but she had never been able to get close enough to admire them.

“Ready to get started?” Asked Regina as she walked towards a brown elegant looking horse that Nina guessed was hers.  
Nina nodded, full of determination and excitement.

* * *

 

Nina and Henry sat on the couch the story book large and big enough that it fit easily on both of their laps. Nina had learned who a few people were by reading the stories that Henry had shown her. She knew who Mary Margret was. And David. And Emma.

“What do you think?” Asked Emma as she watched Nina slowly lift her gaze from the book to stare straight ahead at nothing in particular.

“I honestly never knew.” Said Nina. “Everyone here is a fairytale character?”

Mary Margret nodded a look of concern obvious on her face. “Everyone except Henry who was born here.”

“Nina I have to ask.” Said Emma slowly not knowing how say what she wanted to. Mary Margret seemed to have an idea what she wanted to ask and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “Do you know about Regina? Do you know who she is?”

Nina then noticed that when Henry had been showing her different stories she hadn’t seen Regina mentioned in any of them. She had been so interested in each new story that Henry had flipped to that she didn’t realize it until now. Nina remembered that Emma had asked her a question and she still hadn’t answered.

“I do.” Said Nina and the answer clearly surprised everyone in the room. No one seemed to think that she would know who Regina was when she hadn’t known about everyone else.

“You…do?” Asked Mary Margret and Emma together still not quite sure what they were hearing.

“Regina told me.” Said Nina surprising them even more.

Just then the door opened and David walked inside oblivious to what had happened only seconds before. He stopped just a few feet in the room after closing the door.

“What did I miss?” He asked as his gaze moved from Mary Margret to Emma to Henry then Nina who was still sitting besides Henry with the large book opened on both their laps.

“That-that’s not important right now.” Said Emma. “What did you find out?”

“Regina wanted something from Gold.” Said David. “I still can’t figure out what it is or why she even wanted it.”

“Wanted?” Asked Nina.

“Gold already gave it to her.” Said David. “She’s is probably waiting for you right now, Nina.”

“What was it?” Asked Emma as she turned her gaze to Nina who moved to close the book and leave in on Henry’s lap before standing up.

“A book.” Said David. “A small elegant looking book. It looked like a diary.”

“A diary?” Nina asked almost to herself and everyone turned to look at her. “I have to go.”

Nina practically jumped off the sofa and out the door almost slamming it behind her, neither Mary Margret nor Emma didn’t seem to be fast enough to stop her. She had an idea what Regina had wanted from Gold. That conversation they had earlier that morning almost screamed at her as she ran down the stairs resisting the urge to skip steps knowing that she would just fall down the stairs if she did.

David was right, Regina was waiting right outside the door and she was holding a small book that looked like a diary. Regina held the door for Nina as she walked outside a smile on her lips.

“You ready?” Asked Regina as she let go of the door and it closed slowly.

“Yeah.” Said Nina happily as she jumped a step to catch up with Regina. “Why didn’t you go inside?”

“They probably don’t want to see me right now.” Said Regina. “You are going to be the only one who does for a while.”

“Why-?” Nina had started to ask but something in the distance caught her attention and made her stop.

Regina looked at her with concern before she turned her gaze in the same direction and stopped as well. A giant purple cloud like smoke was in the distance and getting closer with each second. Nina got closer to Regina evidently afraid; she didn’t know what that purple cloud coming towards the town was. Regina, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was.

Regina held Nina close even though she knew the cloud that had now entered the town wouldn’t hurt her or any one. Emma, Henry, Mary Margret, and David meanwhile huddled around the window that face the direction of the purple cloud and watched full of fear and uncertainty. As soon as the cloud washed over everything in its path it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Nina was still holding onto Regina but asked after the cloud had come and gone. “What was that?”

“It was just magic.” Said Regina and Nina stepped away and looked at Regina full of excitement and confusion. “Someone brought magic into this world.”

“Magic is here now?” Asked Nina and Regina smiled at her obvious excitement.

“Yes. Now we just have to figure out how to use it again.” Replied Regina. “Magic is unpredictable here.”

Nina remembered the small book that Regina was still holding and moved her gaze to it before asking. “Is that going to help you remember?”

“Us.” Said Regina indicating Nina too. “It’s going to help us remember.”

Nina looked at the book again. It looked old but elegant it had carving designs on the front and in the center a red heart shape that looked like a sticker gleamed at her. She had seen that book always briefly but the image of what it looked like always stuck in her mind clearly.

“I’d like that.” Said Nina as her gaze shifted from the book to Regina.

Regina placed her arm around Nina’s shoulders. “Come on. Let’s get home. I don’t think anyone is going to want to see me right now.”

Nina followed Regina’s guidance, also ready to return home. “Why not?”

The question was so innocent and unknowing that Regina had a difficult time answering before she remembered that she was going to be truthful even if Nina might not like hearing the truth.

“I sent everyone here.” Said Regina sadness in her voice. “For twenty eight years everyone has been living her with no memories of anything from their other lives, no memories of someone that they had lost when I sent them here. Even you.”

Nina didn’t know how to say what she wanted to but that didn’t stop her from saying what she had been thinking. “I don’t think of it as a curse. I think of it as a new beginning.”  
Regina smiled a small smile at her. “Why is that?”

Nina looked around at everything that was surrounding them, from the stores to the houses, to the cars that she could see in the distance. “It’s like I get to meet you again.”  
Regina was about to respond when the door to the loft suddenly flew open and Emma ran outside, she looked both relieved and amazed that Regina and her were still in running distance. Regina tried to not make it obvious and she pushed Nina to stand behind her. Emma ran all the way until she was standing in front of Regina trying to catch her breath.  
“Regina…” Said Emma as she still gasped for breath. “Regina I know you knew what that cloud was just now.”

“And why do you think that even if I did know that I would tell you, Ms. Swan?” Regina answered in a completely different tone then when she had just been talking to Nina.

“Oh, I don’t know. Considering all that happened in the last twenty four hours? You would know exactly what just swept through town.” Said Emma in almost the same tone.

Regina and Emma continued to stare at each other full of what Nina realized was hate. This was what Regina had told her about when she said that no one would want to see her for a while. The whole town had remembered what she had done and gotten away with for the past twenty eight years and they obviously weren’t going to be as forgiving as Nina was.

Nina shoved to way to the center of both of the space between Regina and Emma. “Stop it. This isn’t going to help anyone.”

Emma and Regina seemed to back down but they continued to stare at each other with that same icy glare even over Nina who was refused to move from where she stood. Nina turned her gaze from Emma to Regina still unsure that they weren’t going to do anything else besides glare at each other.

Finally Regina broke the silence and although she still used the same tone as she had before there wasn’t anything more behind it that could cause Nina to be afraid that Regina was going to do more. “She’s right.”

Emma took a deep breath then let it out before answering. “Yeah I guess she is.”

“It was magic.” Said Regina and Nina together after a few seconds of silence.

Emma glanced between Regina and Nina in surprise that they both had answered her with not only the same words but at the same time.

“Someone brought magic into this world.” Said Regina continuing. “Magic is here now.”

Emma didn’t look like she believed what she was hearing. “Magic is here? How is that possible?”

Regina looked like she really didn’t know the answer. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Said Emma starting to get frustrated again.

“If you think it was me I can assure you it wasn’t. I’ve been here this whole time.” Said Regina starting to return to that tone that Nina had never heard before.

“Well you haven’t been exactly what I would call trusting these last few days that I’ve known you.” Said Emma.

Nina wished she had a wooden spoon and cooking pot to bang against each other so she could drown out their pointless arguing. “I’m still standing right here.” Said Nina trying to give the same volume to her voice from in between them. “Stop it.”

Emma and Regina fell silent again and Nina breathed a sigh of relief.

“It wasn’t Regina.” Said Nina. “I’ve been with her all this time.”

Emma looked from Nina to Regina several times; she looked like she still didn’t believe Regina but Nina seemed not to let it go. Emma finally sighed finally seeming to give up, she didn’t have any proof.


	6. Then and Now

Regina unlocked and held the door open for Nina, closing it after she entered. Nina walked into the entryway feeling save as soon as the door closed behind them. When Nina turned around to face Regina Nina saw that Regina had probably been looking at her since they walked inside.

“What?” Said Nina obviously confused.

Regina smiled and walked past her further into the house. “Nothing.”

Nina tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and ran to throw her arms around Regina in a hug from behind. Regina seemed to expect it because at the last second she turned to that what she was facing Nina to return her hug. It had been too long since Regina had stroked Nina’s hair as they hugged and Nina didn’t realize until that moment how much she missed it.

“I missed this.” Said Nina happily.

“I missed you.” Replied Regina and although Nina couldn’t see her face Nina could hear a smile in her voice.

They stayed like that for a long time. It reminded Nina of whenever she had a bad day and she would run to Regina on the verge of tears and just like that everything seemed not so bad. After what felt like forever Nina slowly pulled herself away and turned her gaze toward Regina.

Regina smiled when Nina met her gaze. “Come on. We have catching up to do.” Nina let Regina steer her further inside the house towards the kitchen.

                Nina was introduced to a whole new life style then she had been in the Enchanted Forest. Regina was still Regina and Nina was still herself but they had to change to fit into this world, to blend in. Nina helped Regina make apple turnovers, trying desperately not to make a mess with any of the ingredients until Regina shoved her playfully causing Nina to drop the bowl with the apple shavings. It exploded on the floor and all over Regina and Nina who both laughed after seeing how the other looked, covered in apple pieces and juice. Both Nina and Regina swept the pieces off themselves and Nina after a second to think if she really should flicked pieces off her clothes towards Regina who returned the gesture both laughing.

“I’ll help you clean up I swear.” Said Nina between breaths as she laughed.

Regina and Nina sank to the floor, leaning against the cabinets next to each other. “You can help when we are really done.” Said Regina flicking a sliver of apple from Nina’s forehead.

Regina slowly stood up and apple shavings fell to the floor, Nina followed a second later doubling the mess. Nina followed Regina as she continued with the recipe tying her best to copy what Regina would show her she needed to do with the crust and then the apples. When they were finished with the crust they put in the oven.

Regina leaned over the counter and Nina mimicked her without even thinking about it. Regina noticed a piece of apple still in Nina’s hair started laughing again.

“What did I do?” Asked Nina confused. The apple piece was where she couldn’t see it.

Regina motioned towards the sink, which still had whole apples in it still laughing. “Nothing.” Said Regina with a smile. “Come here.”

Nina walked towards the sink while Regina turned on the faucet and stood still while Regina removed the apple pieces and juice that were still stuck in her hair. Buy the time she was finished Nina’s hair looked like she had just come out of the shower. Nina fixed her bangs to how there were before and looked up at Regina a small smile on her face.

“I feel and probably look like I drowned.” Said Nina trying not to laugh.

Regina smiled in return and reached out to move a strand of hair from Nina’s eyes and at that moment the oven timer ended indicating that the crust was ready. Nina stood to the side and watched as Regina knelt down to open the oven and retrieve the tray.

“Can I ask you something?” Asked Nina suddenly after watching Regina carefully place down the tray.

Regina turned her gaze towards Nina’s questioning one. “Have I ever denied you anything before?” Said Regina with a smile on her lips.

“No.” Said Nina with a laugh, remembering. “Anything I wanted I could have. I only had to ask.” Nina paused trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to ask. “Did you-.” Nina choked back her nerves. “Did you bring everything here. Everything that makes you, you?”

Regina immediately knew what she meant, Nina was asking about her vault. Nina knew all about Regina’s vault and what was in it. Even after Regina had told her, she kind of had to because Nina would go where ever Regina did and that included her vault on many occasions. Nina didn’t leave like Regina thought she would, Nina said on more than one occasion that she liked Regina for who she was and that included her vault and everything that came with it.

Regina didn’t hesitate but answered with a knowing smile. “It makes me, me after all.”

Nina smiled up at Regina then turned her attention towards the now cooked apple turnover crusts and the apple pieces sitting on top of the counter. Regina watched while Nina after a second probably figured out how they were made.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Nina found out that she loved horses as much as Regina did. Nina had a feeling of being free and light as the wind whipped her hair away from her face. They would go riding whenever they could, which Nina learned very quickly was often; Regina seemed to use it as an escape from whatever was in the castle walls but Nina couldn’t imagine what.

“You’re doing really well.” Said Regina one morning as she and Nina rode side by side one morning. “You learn fast.”

“It was really fun.” Said Nina. “I wanted to learn, and you’re a great teacher.”

Nina looked over at Regina and saw that she was giving Nina a look that she knew all too well. Regina was asking Nina to challenge her, which meant that whatever trick Regina’s horse did Nina was suppose to make her own horse do that same. Nina returned her look with a sly smile. “Lead the way.”

Regina raced ahead and Nina followed, ready for whatever Regina did this time. Nina followed quickly behind as Regina’s horse did tricks from jumping over logs set up or to just turning in the opposite direction and never stopping. Nina was so proud of herself that she nearly missed that Regina had stopped suddenly and was running in the opposite direction, towards the stable. Nina almost flew off her horse trying to change directions to follow Regina.

Nina stayed mounted on her horse for a second before jumping off after Regina who ran into the stable before glancing around almost to see if anyone was watching. Nina crept closer until she was just barely in the doorway when she saw that Regina wasn’t alone. Nina felt even more like she was intruding on something when she took another smaller step before she was totally inside the stable with Regina and…a boy who looked to be around Regina’s age.

Nina smiled as she looked on quietly at both of them; they were obviously in love and had known each other for a while from how close they were to each other. Nina knew that Regina had probably met him after Nina had already gone home or when she wasn’t around but that wasn’t that often, Nina’s curiosity burned as she dared to take small quite steps further inside and it was ruined when Nina tripped and almost fell over an uneven surface on the floor that she hadn’t seen.

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m so sorry.” Said Nina trying not to die of embarrassment as she started to run back outside to hide her blushing. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

They had broken apart at Nina’s squeaking noises as she tried to not crash to the floor. Regina looked towards where Nina was trying to hide in the doorway and smiled, waving her over.

“Don’t go.” Said Regina taking a step towards Nina extending her arm, palm out waiting for Nina to take it. “You can finally meet each other. I want you to stay.”

Nina took Regina’s hand without hesitation and was lead back inside until she was standing before the both of them, the shortest one yet again.

“Nina.” Said Regina with nothing but happiness in her voice. “This Daniel. I’ve known both of you for about the same amount of time now you finally get to meet each other.”

Daniel knelt down to Nina’s height. “So you’re Nina. Regina has told me so much about you it almost felt like I’ve already met you. Regina also talks about you like she’s your mother with how close you both are. I’m so glad to finally be able to meet you.”

Nina didn’t know what to say. First she had understood why Regina liked him as much as she did. And second Regina told people about her. Regina had told him about her? And most importantly Regina had talked about her like she was Nina’s mother? The more Nina had thought about it the more true she realized it was, Regina had taught her everything she knew and had cared about her already way more than her own parents had. Finally, Nina found her voice.

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Said Nina sweetly. “Regina is so amazing; she’s helped me so much when she didn’t have to.”

“I should probably let you two get back to your racing.” Said Daniel as Regina and him shared a hug that only people in love would share. With a quick glance he added. “I would love to get to know you more Nina, this time with both of you in the same room and not just stories.”

“I’d like that.” Said Nina as she waved before Daniel disappeared though the door leaving Regina and Nina staring at the place that he had just been moments before.

“He really likes you.” Said Nina her gaze still on the place where Daniel was. “I’m happy you found someone who makes you happy. We all deserve that.”

Regina moved her gaze from where Daniel had been standing to see Nina’s reaction, her voice sounded happy but on the other had her body language didn’t, she looked almost sad. Regina moved to stand in front of Nina blocking her view of the exit. “I could never forget you.” Said Regina. “You were with me during a difficult time; you’re still with me now.”

Nina gave a small smile in return. “You mean it?” Nina asked uncertainty still in her voice. “I wouldn’t want to ruin what could be the happiest part of your life.”

Regina took both of Nina’s hands and held them in hers firmly. “I mean it.”

“I love you Regina.” The words slipped out of Nina’s mouth before she had realized it, she thought for a second that they could be taken back. She had never told anyone those words before, not even her own parents because she had never felt truly as loved as she did right now.

Regina looked at her as if she had known all along then reached up to move a stand of hair from Nina’s face.“I love you too, Nina.”

Nina looked like she wasn’t expecting to get the same answer in reply; she looked on the verge of tears but hid it by suddenly wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck in a hug. Regina didn’t even hesitate to return it.


	7. Magic

Regina and Nina stood over the kitchen counter facing each other with the finished apple turnovers on a plate neatly between them. Regina had taught Nina something else and Nina had loved it, the truth was if Regina was the one teaching her she would love it anyway no matter what it was. Nina reached out to grab a turnover which was still hot from the oven. Nina took a bite and smiled as she saw that Regina was watching her with a smile. Regina was a great teacher and it was evident as flavor exploded in Nina’s mouth.

  
“These are amazing.” Said Nina trying to speak and chew at the same time.

  
“You have been and most likely will always be the only person that will eat any apple flavor thing that I give you.” Said Regina as she watched Nina take another without even thinking about it.

  
Nina giggled at that and it sounded so innocent that Regina couldn’t help reach across the counter to move a stray strand of hair that had was out of place.

  
Regina watched Nina as she ate with what Nina realized as genuine happiness since the first time that Nina had seen her when they were brought here.

  
“I know I already asked this before.” Said Nina slowly as though trying to figure out how to say what she wanted. “But why did I get sent here? I always thought everyone sent here was because you…didn’t get along with them?” Nina struggled to find the right words.

  
Regina looked at the plate of apple turnovers before moving her gaze to meet Nina’s and not looking away when she answered. “I knew how much you depended on me, and I had come to depend on you as well. I thought that if I wasn’t there anymore especially when you really needed me…you would…”Regina also seemed to struggle for the right words to say but Nina caught on quickly.

  
“I would go back to the way I was before I met you; only it would be worse because I knew that you wouldn’t be there to help me.” Nina finished without even thinking about it.

  
Regina smiled sadly at her and Nina returned it not even a second later.

  
“You were probably-no you were right. I’m glad you brought here with you.” Said Nina with a smile before she added. “I’m glad you cursed me with everyone else so I could come here with you.”

  
Regina didn’t know how Nina did it. Each time she told Nina something about herself, something that Regina knew without a doubt other people would hate her for Nina accepted it as being another thing that made Regina herself, if it was even possible it made Nina love her even more. Nina might not have known it at the time but she had been or had seen Regina during her worst time, when Regina had become the Queen that everyone both feared and hated.

  
“Do you want to help you clean up now?” asked Nina interrupting Regina’s thoughts.

  
Regina did a quick glance around the kitchen still covered with apple shavings and juice in some places before returning her gaze back to Nina who seemed to know what she was thinking even before Regina said it.

  
“I am going to help you.” Said Nina with a knowing smile. “You can’t do it by yourself. Plus it’s also kind of my fault.”

  
Regina sighed and Nina knew that she had won.

  
Nina and Regina cleaned the kitchen together and just like it had been when they made the apple turnovers and this time Nina tried not to drop anything and make an even bigger mess. Nina got on her hands and knees with soap and water and rag in hand cleaned up the floor of the apple shavings and juice. Regina watched her with interest. Nina seemed to know how to scrub a floor without even thinking about it.

  
“How do you know how to do that?” Regina couldn’t help herself from asking.

  
Nina stopped and looked up, she moved so she was sitting on her knees. Regina had never seen her clean before, she never needed to.

  
“It was the job that no one else ever wanted to do.” Said Nina. “So I usually go stuck doing it. I thought that that was no point in arguing so I always ended up being the one to do it.”

  
Regina tried to kneel so that she was at Nina’s eye level. Nina didn’t think before she said the next thing that came to her mind; she said it before she had time top to stop herself. “It’s like they only had kids so we could help them clean and do chores all the time.”

  
Nina met Regina’s gaze with a small smile looking almost embarrassed for what she had said. “I’m sorry. I’d do anything to help you, even if it meant to clean the whole house.”

  
“And I’m sorry that I wasn’t around to save you from that.” Said Regina.

  
Nina shifted to try to get more comfortable and shrugged. “It’s not your fault.” Said Nina. “Besides you are now and that’s what counts.”

  
Regina smiled at Nina as she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a towel hanging over the side of the cleaning bucket that Nina had filled with soapy water. Nina returned the smile as for the first time in her life she had someone who had offered to help her clean.

  
After a few minutes of cleaning the apple juice off the floor with a soapy towel Nina hesitated before she asked.

  
“Is it okay if I-If I get to know Henry?” Nina asked slowly. “I-I’ve never really known someone who was my age.”

  
Regina stopped what she was doing to look at Nina who was looking at her expectantly. Nina did have a family but that was a long time ago and other then her Nina hadn’t really met anyone else. Regina didn’t want her leaving the castles they stayed in much less alone because she was afraid that people would find out who she was based on her looks alone.

  
Regina remembered that Nina had asked her a question and as usual she couldn’t say no. “Of course.” She replied smiling at Nina. “I think that Henry would love to get to know you too.”

  
Nina smiled in a way that Regina knew she was happy that Regina had said it was okay.

  
In what seemed like no time at all Regina and Nina had cleaned the kitchen so it didn’t look like an apple exploded everywhere. The only thing that gave anything away was the plate of apple turnovers sitting neatly on the now clean counter in the middle of the kitchen.

  
Nina tossed the dirty water down the soap drain and both of them tossed their towels into the sink trying not to make a mess with the dirty water. Nina turned to admire their work and genuinely looked pleased with herself. This was the first time that anyone had every helped her and that made it seem less like a chore and more fun to do until the end.

  
“Thanks.” Said Nina turning to look at Regina with a pleased smile on her face. “That was actually the first time I’ve had fun cleaning.”

  
Regina turned away from the dirty water and towels to look at the kitchen as well. You could never tell that they had just cleaned up a major mess just a few hours before.

  
Nina looked down at her clothes that were full of apple juice, water, and soap. There was no way she could go back out looking like she went through hell in half a day.

  
“I have some other clothes that you can change into.” Said Regina suddenly and motioned for Nina to follow her up the stairs. “Follow me.”

  
Nina breathed a sigh of relief and amazement, she hadn’t even asked Regina anything yet, but her desire must have been plain on her face. Nina followed Regina into the entryway and up the stairs that were angled that they wrapped the top of the front door.

  
“You can shower first if you want.” Said Regina as they mounted the stairs, Nina taking two at a time to fully hear what Regina was saying.

  
“I don’t need a mirror to know I look like a kitchen exploded all over me, I can feel it.” Said Nina with a laugh in her voice. “I’d like that.”

* * *

  
   Nina had taken a much needed quick shower and Regina had given her some fresh clothes that didn’t smell like apples even though Nina didn’t mind the smell that much, she had grown up surrounded by it so it gave her happier memories of her growing up with Regina taking care of her.

  
Nina opened the bathroom door and walked downstairs and found Regina sitting with her back toward her that Nina almost didn’t want to disturb her.

  
“Regina?” Nina asked hesitantly.

  
Regina was so caught up in whatever was in front of her that she jumped at the sound of Nina voice, dropped what she was holding up and she gasped.

  
Nina immediately felt guilty for interrupting her. “I’m sorry.”

  
Regina rubbed her eyes before turning to face Nina who was still standing on the last step looking unsure if she had interrupted something or not. Nina tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears nervously.

  
“No. No it’s fine.” Said Regina pushing whatever she had been holding away. “Come here.

  
Nina walked slowly down the last step and past the entryway towards Regina who looked like she had wiped away tears from her eyes. Nina went to stand in front of Regina who was still sitting at the table, so they were eye level.

  
“I’ve been thinking about what you told me.” Said Regina slowly and Nina confirmed that it looked like she had been about to cry before she interrupted because of how she sounded. “About getting to know Henry.”

  
“I get if you don’t want me to.” Said Nina slowly. “I just-“

  
“It’s not that.” Regina interrupted. “I want you to get to know him. I’d think he’d like that.”

  
Nina waited for Regina to finish, she knew Regina wanted to add something else based on how she kept looking at the book on the table then back to Nina.

  
“Regina you’re scaring me.” Said Nina quietly. “What’s wrong?”

  
Regina had been looking in the direction of the book that she had pushed away on the table but now her gaze met Nina’s who was looking at her with full worry that she couldn’t bring herself to say what she had just been thinking seconds before she had walked downstairs: to get Henry back with the magic that had just entered the town and using the diary to help her remember.

  
“Nothing.” Said Regina hoping that Nina wouldn’t see through her lie. “I’m fine.”

  
Nina let it drop and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

  
Regina reached across the table to get the book and stood up. Nina followed wordlessly as Regina made walked down the stairs to the front door, out to the front yard to sit on the chair in front of the apple tree. Nina sad beside her without a word, something was on Regina’s mind and Nina could feel it, but she didn’t know how to ask.

  
Regina looked at the book in front of her, running her thumb across the cover and stopping at the red heart in the center before taking a breath and opening it to a random page. Nina was sitting close enough that she saw what was in the book, pictures of she didn’t know what and words she didn’t understand.

  
Regina bent closer to the pages and blew a light stream of air and before Nina and Regina’s eyes some of the ink floated off the page floated there and Regina breathed it in. Nina looked over and saw for a brief second Regina’s eyes glow a strange shade of purple before returning to their original brown color. Before Nina could even register what had happened Regina angled the book toward Nina and blew another light stream of air, so the next time Nina breathed in she also inhaled the ink and she knew her eyes would glow that same purple shade before returning to their original brown color.

  
Nina leaned against Regina as she closed the book, starting to understand what Regina had just done to them both. Regina seemed to compose herself before she turned to speak to Nina who sat up straighter unsure of what she was going to ask.

  
“You understand that no matter what happens I do love you.”

  
“What?” Said Nina feeling like her heart had stopped beating for second and then continuing. “Yeah. Of course, I do.”

  
“I need to you to stay here.” Said Regina. “Lock yourself in and don’t come out until I come back.”

  
Nina was on the verge of tears. “I don’t understand.”

  
“Promise me you’ll stay inside.” Said Regina as she moved a strand of hair behind Nina’s ear.

  
Nina nodded solemnly. “I will.” She said quietly. “I promise.”

  
And so, Nina watched Regina walk down the three stairs to the front door and every part of her wanted to follow her to make sure Regina came back but she couldn’t make herself break a promise. Nina locked the door after Regina left and she had nothing left to do but wait.

  
Nina walked back up the stairs and ran into Regina’s bedroom to see if she could look out the window at the street beyond. After several minutes she went to sit on the bed and listened to the quiet of the house hoping that this wouldn’t be the sound she heard forever.


	8. Just Try

The front door banged open and Nina jumped awake, almost jumping onto the ceiling. She quickly ran to the bedroom door that she had just closed seconds before she had decided to lay down and close her eyes. She stopped on the other side of the door and listened, someone was here, and she had no idea who it was.

“You can’t keep me here.” And Nina’s heart dropped, it sounded like Henry.

_Regina what did you do?_ Nina thought desperately. _Is this why you didn’t want me to come with you?_

Nina put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly hoping that it wouldn’t creak, so she could open the door slightly to hear better. Someone ran up the stairs and Nina was sure it wasn’t Regina by how they sounded.

“I only did what I did because I love you.” Said Regina and Nina bit her tongue, she understood the meaning behind those words even more now.

Another door in the hallway banged open and Nina rested her hand against the door ready to push it open, she didn’t like hiding in Regina’s room while this was happening.

Regina walked up the stairs next and Nina waited, her hand still on the door.

“Don’t fight it.” Said Regina. “You’ll get a splinter.”

Nina couldn’t take in anymore and she pushed the door open slowly. There was no one in the hallway so she ran over to where the noise was coming from and stopped in Henry’s bedroom doorway. Regina was leaning with her hands against the open window and Henry was wrapped in the branches of the nearby tree hanging in the air.

“Regina?” Nina asked hesitantly from the doorway.

Nina waitedas Regina stepped back from the open window and the tree branches brought Henry back inside. Nina took a step inside Henry’s bedroom and looked from Regina to Henry and back again several times.

“Have you been here the whole time?” Henry asked.

Nina nodded and looked away. “I was in Regina’s room.” Nina added quietly. “Is this why you didn’t want me to come with you? I thought you would know by now that nothing you do is going to make me look at you any different.”

“I’ll give you two some privacy.” Said Nina starting to back further into the hallway. “I’ll be downstairs.”

Nina walked as quickly and quietly as she could down the hallway and downstairs. Regina had left to get Henry and because of that diary Regina had shown her in the front yard Nina had understood how: she had used magic just as she had done now. Nina rubbed her forehead; this town was giving her a migraine.

Nina stood at the bottom of the steps not knowing where else to go and not wanting to make any more noise then she had to as she tried to listen to what was happening upstairs. Nina had just collapsed onto the bottom stair when she heard someone coming downstairs and looked up to see Regina.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Said Regina quietly as she came to the last step. “I wanted you to stay here because I didn’t know what I’d be walking into.”

Nina slowly stood up, met Regina’s gaze then leaned to give her a hug. “I’m sorry too.”

Regina was just about to return the hug when the front door banged open again making Nina jump about twenty feet in the air.

“Is that like a thing here?” asked Nina before she turned to see whoever was in the doorway. “Why do doors even exist here then?”

“I want to see him.” Said David as he held a sword angled towards Regina’s neck.

“A sword?” Asked Nina in disbelief at the same time Regina replied, “You won’t be needing that.”

Regina moved so that she was standing between Nina and David lowering David’s sword from where it was placed just inches from her neck.

“Where did he even get a sword from?” Asked Nina looking over Regina’s shoulder.

David brought his sword back up to the same position. “Where is he? I want to see him.”

Regina and David continued to stare at each other with the same guarded expressions that Nina remembered from the last time they had met. Nina stayed where she was behind Regina afraid to move.

“Like I said, you won’t be needing that.” Said Regina before saying louder. “Henry come down.”

Footsteps came heavily down the stairs and everyone turned to see Henry coming slowly down. Regina went up a few stairs to meet him halfway. “Henry you’re going to go with David.”

“Really?” Henry asked surprised.

“It was wrong of me to bring you here. If you want to stay here it’s because you want to not because I’m forcing you. I learned that if you hold onto someone too tight that doesn’t make them love you. I was incapable for a very long time, so I don’t know how to love very well.” Regina took a breath before continuing. “I want to redeem myself.”

Nina held her breath unsure where this conversation would go.

“Now go get your things.” Said Regina.

Henry stood there for a second longer then walked back upstairs.

“Does it still exist?” Said David suddenly.

“What?” Asked Regina with the same guarded expression as she turned to face him.

“The enchanted forest. If you want to redeem yourself does it still exist?” Asked David.

Regina met David’s gaze straight on as she walked the rest of the stairs to get back down. “Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there.”

Henry came back downstairs back then his backpack pack on his shoulders and went down the stairs to where David was waiting, his sword resting on his shoulders. David led Henry down the four stairs to the entryway and out the front door, which they left open as they left, Regina standing at the top of the landing staring out after them.

Nina walked from where she had been standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor and stood next her and not knowing what else to do she leaned against Regina ever so slightly to remind her that she wasn’t alone. Not now and especially not ever. Regina sighed and put an arm around Nina’s shoulders.

“You know you’ll always have me, right?” Nina asked uncertainty in her voice.

Regina took her gaze away from the door way to meet Nina’s who was looking up at her and smiled before answering. “Of course, I know.”

Nina walked slowly back upstairs, lost in thought over what had just happened. She was halfway up the stairs when Regina stopped her, Nina slowly turned to face her. Regina was standing a step below, so their gaze was even with each other.

“Nina, wait.” Said Regina. “I-“

Before Regina could finish her sentence, Nina wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck in a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Regina pulled Nina away because she wanted to see her expression. “Sorry for what?”

Nina seemed at a loss for words. “Everything.” She said simply. “I know how much you love Henry and you would never hurt him. He’s kind of like me…in some ways more then others.” Nina smiled sadly. “No one’s going to come to take me away though, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“And I wouldn’t let anyone take you.” Regina added making Nina smile since she had brought Henry home.

Regina gazed into Nina’s eyes, she had seen and been through so much it was hard to believe that her and Henry were around the same age and yet had lived completely different lives. Nina seemed to sense that Regina was lost in thought because she put a hand on her shoulder to try to bring her back to the present.

“Come on.” Said Regina going ahead of Nina. “You can sleep in Henry’s room if you ever want to have your own space.”

Regina and Nina had been sharing a bed because Nina had been afraid to sleep alone, afraid that everything would disappear, and she would be all alone again. At first Regina asked Nina if she wanted her own room and after Nina didn’t answer at first, Regina had understood and when Regina had asked if Nina wanted to sleep in the same bed Nina had answered right away.

Nina met her gaze and Regina saw the fear clearly in her expression. Regina lead Nina into Henry’s bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed and Nina followed looking around Henry’s room before looking at Regina who was waiting for Nina to meet her gaze.

“I’ll always be here when you wake up from now on.” Said Regina with a more serious tone. “You’re with me now and I promise not to let anything happen to you.”

Nina nodded quickly tears starting to build up behind her eyes threatening to fall at any moment. It had felt like forever since she had someone take care of her or tell her not to worry about having to be alone again because it wouldn’t happen. “Okay.” Said Nina breathless.

Regina reached to put a hand on Nina’s back and let herself be hugged at an awkward position for not even a second before Nina moved closer and hugged back with everything she had.

After a few minutes Nina finally pulled away and met Regina’s gaze wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Regina placed a hand on Nina’s knee and gave her a small smile.

“They have horse stables here.” Said Regina with a knowing smile. “Did I ever tell you that?”

Nina’s eyes immediately lit up, her tears drying quickly. “They do? Can we go?”

Regina laughed, stood up and held out a hand to help Nina. “Have I ever denied you anything before?”

Nina knew that meant an immediate yes because Regina had never told her no since they had met. Nina took Regina’s hand and held it until they were downstairs and out the door and at Regina’s Mercedes-Benz.


End file.
